Une aide inopinée
by quaefefanfic59
Summary: Félix , jeune lycéen , se retrouve dans la forêt de Lothlòrien .Il va Rejoindre la communauté de l'anneau mais comment cela va t-il se passé?
1. Chapter 1

C'était un soir d'hiver, je levai la tête quelque instant et je vis la neige tomber dehors puis je regardai la photo de l'été dernier, j'avais bien changée depuis, même si je n'étais plus aussi bronzer le peu qui me resté faisait ressortir mes yeux bleu. Mes cheveux étaient plus longs et j'avais grandi d'une vingtaine de centimètre, l'acné avait disparu de mon visage et ma taille s'était affinée pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je portais maintenant des lentilles de contact mais je garder toujours mes lunettes sur moi. Dans mon esprit tout avait changé, de l'école à la fille en passant par la lecture. J'étais enfin au lycée, j'attendais cela depuis longtemps, pour moi, les années du collège était les pires de ma vie. Je n'oublierai jamais les profs que j'ai détestée mais aussi adorée (bien qu'ils soient peu dans cette catégorie).J'avais hâte de retrouver mes amis du collège bien que certain soit partie loin je restais e contact avec eux. J'étais dans ma chambre, tranquillement installé sur mon lit, en train de lire mon livre préféré, « Le Seigneur des Anneaux ». Cela faisait longtemps que je lisais, au moins 3 heures mais je n'étais pas du tout fatigué. Je m'étirai, soupira et me leva pour aller aux toilettes. Quand je revins dans ma chambre, le livre dégageait une lumière blanche qui était des plus bizarres. Je restai à bonne distance du livre de peur que quelque chose surgissent du livre. Je m'approchai doucement du livre et je me sentis d'un coup fatigué, mes yeux me piquèrent et je m'allongeai alors sur mon lit en oubliant la lumière, je m'endormis.

Quand je me réveillai, je senti une légère brise sur ma joue et un sol dure sous mon dos. J'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans une forêt. Une forêt où j'avais l'impression que tout était magique. Je sentais comme une présence dans les bois, une sorte de regard invisible qui m'épier.

Je me retournai et d'un coup je vis une dizaines d'homme armée devant moi avec des arcs blancs. Un homme, sans doute le chef, s'avança et dis:

« - Qui êtes-vous et que faits vous dans la forêt de Lothlòrien ?

- Je m'appelle Félix et je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici. »

La forêt de Lothlòrien ? N'étais-ce pas un nom tout droit sorti d'un livre.

« - Qu'êtes-vous ? me demanda-t-il en me regardant de haut en bas.

- Je suis un humain, pourquoi ?!

- Si vous êtes un humain pourquoi avez-vous les oreilles pointues d'un elfe ? Me questionna-t-il ? Pourtant je ne sens pas couler en vous l'immortalité des elfes.

- J'avoue que je n'en sais strictement rien.

-Venez avec nous. La Dame en saurez peut être plus sur vous. »

Et je partis à travers le foret juste derrière le chef qui avancer a un bon rythme. Je pris alors conscience que j'étais toujours en pyjama et que les guerriers devaient se moquer de ma tenue vue les regards qu'ils me lançaient.

Enfin, J'arrivai à un endroit qui ressemblait au paradis bien que je ne l'ai jamais vu. Le bâtiment semblait être taillait dans l'arbre même et les marche montait haut, très haut.

Je vis une dame à la robe blanche et aux cheveux blond descendre l'escalier, on aurait dit qu'elle dégageait une lumière magnifique, elle se mit à parler, sa voix était légère et douce :

« - Bienvenue élu des Valars, comment vous appelez vous ? me demanda-t-elle. »

'Elu des Valars' mais ou suis-je donc tomber ?

« - Félix

- D'où venez-vous ?

- De France

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois mais « La France » n'existe pas.

- Je viens d'autre part d'un endroit que vous ne connaissez cela ne veut pas dire que ça n'existe pas.

- Ne répondez pas comme cela a dame Galadriel !me dit Haldir en faisant un pas vers moi.

- Ne vous en fait pas Haldir. Il a raison. Suis-moi Félix.

Je la suivi sans m'opposai a sa décision, je montais les escaliers juste derrière elle. Et nous arrivâmes dans une chambre assez grande où des affaires neuves m'attendaient. Dans une pièce adjacente il avait un bain et un miroir, je me retournai pour demander si elle savait que j'allai arrivais mais elle n'était plus là. Je me fis couler un bain et me détendis à l'intérieur tellement que je m'endormis, on toqua à la porte et on ouvrit la porte. Une personne sûrement un serviteur déposa quelque chose sur le lit et reparti. Je m'habillai en vitesse avec les vêtements qu'on m'avait donnés et regarda ce que le serviteur avait apporté: un repas sans viande avec un message. Je mangeai tout en lisant le message :

_Vous avez été désigné par les Valars, Vous me retrouverez à la salle d'entraînement demain à l'aube, si vous n'y êtes pas je vous considérez comme inapte à accompa__gner la communauté de l'anneau. Haldir_

-La communauté de l'anneau, ça me dis quelque chose.

Quand j'eus fini mon repas, je me couchai en me demandant ce qui c'était passé pour que je me retrouve ici.


	2. Chapter 2

Une lumière blanche ,aveuglante ressortait d'un livre, un livre que je connaissais , il était situé dans une pièce totalement blanche . Aucune fenêtre , j'étais comme prisonnier de la pièce .

D'un coup, un voix retentis :

-Je suis Manwë , roi des Valars, je me suis permis de te faire entrer dans ce monde pour aider la communauté de l'anneau à réussir dans cette quête.

-Pourquoi moi , Hurlais-je

-Dans le plus profond recoin de ton âme , je décèle une grande puissance qui te permettras d'aider au mieux tes compagnons.

La vois s'éteignit dans un écho assourdissant. Je me réveilla en sursaut alors qu'ils faisait encore nuit.

-Monseigneur, Haldir vous attend.

Monseigneur, on ne m'avait jamais appelé comme cela.

-D'accord, mais, pourquoi monseigneur ? Je n'est aucune terre ni palais .

-C'est le seigneur Elrond qui m'a dit de d'adressé a vous comme cela.

-Appelez moi simplement Félix.

-Mais Mons...

-J'ai dis Félix

-Bien si vous le demandais

Le serviteur s'en alla mais je le rattrapa très vite

-Attendez ,attendez.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne connais pas le chemin de la salle d'entraînement pourriez vous me l'indiquez ?

-D'accord Mons.. Félix

Cela me décrocha un léger sourire

-Laissez moi e temps de m'habillez.

Je m'habilla le plus vite possible et suivi le serviteur a travers le dédale de rue par lesquelles ont passé .J'abandonnai a partir de la vingtième rue que l'on traversés. Les rues de la cité était très bien entretenue bien qu'ils n'est pas notre technologie . Je remarquai que c'était le première fois que je me souvenez de mon monde et qu'il ne me manquait pas.J'arrivai dans un grande clairière avec des mannequins en paille et des cible de tir a l'arc. Il y avait des rangées d'épée , d'arc, de carquois de flèches et d'armes en tout genre. L'homme que j'avais rencontrez le veille s'avança vers moi et dis :

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt , cela fais longtemps que je que j'attends.

-Vous avez dis a l'aube, le soleil n'est pas encore levé ,donc , je ne suis pas en retard.

-J'en est plus que marre de votre insolence, en garde !

-Mais je n'est pas d'arme.

-À vous d'en trouvez une.

Il porta un coup que j'eus du mal à éviter et je tomba par terre. Il n'attendis pas que je sois relever et continua à m'attaquai . Je me roula par terre et évita le coup. Il fonça vers, posa sa lame sur mon cou et dis :

-Tu es mort

Je me releva en jurant dans ma barbe et alla chercher une épée . Je revins au centre de la clairière avec une épée dans la main et me mis devant Haldir. L'épée était extrêmement légère ce qui m'étonna, hésitant a engagée le combat de peur de casser l'épée. Haldir attaqua, je para le coup en reculant devant la force du coup,puis j'attaquai au niveau de son bassin de toute mes se décala sur le coté , me désarma et plaqua le plat de sa lame sur ma gorge.

-Tu es mort

Nous nous combattons ainsi durant des heures nous arrêtent que pour manger . Quand le soleil commença décliné , j'étais couvert d'hématome et je n'en pouvais plus. Je quitta le champ d'entraînement et me retrouva dans les rues de la ville et je me perdis . Je vu le serviteur qui m'avait accompagner jusque ici et je l'appela . Il me guida travers les rues de la cité ou je ne me retrouvais pas plus qu'au matin. Une fois arrivé chez moi je vis des affaires propres sur mon lit, les mêmes que la veille au soir, comment pouvait on connaître la taille exact de mes jambes ou de mes bras tout m'allait à la perfection. Il y avait une tenue bien habillé sur le rebord du bain . Je la mis sur mon lit et me lava. Je mis la tenue de soirée et attendis. Je ne savais pas si on allé venir me chercher ou si il n'y avait rien mais j'attendais. On toqua à la porte et j'allai ouvrir , c'était dame Galadriel qui était été habillé dans une robe splendide faite de broderie très fine, elle était blanche et elle traînée légèrement sur le sol .

-Vous êtes splendide , j'espère qu'Haldir ne vous a pas trop mutilé aujourd'hui.

-Un peu mais je tiendrais toute la soirée.

-Bien , je dois vous présenter a certaine personne importantes, taché d'avoir un peu de tenue.

-D'accord.

-Allons-y

Je la suivi jusqu'à une salle ou plusieurs personne s y était attablée. Je pus apercevoir Haldir qui me fit un signe et je suivi Galadriel qui me présenta à un elfe au cheveu noir du nom d'Elrond.

-Bonjour et bienvenue en Terre du milieu , je suis Elrond , roi de Numenor . Dans deux jours, des hommes , des elfes , des nains venue de tout les horizons même des hobbits y assisteront. Je vous demande si vous voulez y assisté afin de rejoindre la communauté.

-Euuh je euh...

-Il y assistera , assura Galadriel

j'allai passé le reste de la soirée a ma place sans parler a plus de personne que Galadriel ou Haldir.

J'allai me couchée quand une elfe m'appela :

-Seigneur Félix ,Seigneur Félix

-Oui, même si dans ma tête je ne suis pas un seigneur, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Le seigneur Elrond vous demande de le rejoindre à l'écurie.

-Auriez vous l'amabilité de m'y conduire.

-Bien sur.

-Merci

Je la suivi a travers les rues de la ville , je me sentais tellement fatigué de ma journée , mes jambes avaient du mal a suivre le rythme de marche de l'elfe, mes yeux se fermaient fréquemment .

L'elfe qui me guidée a travers les rues était fines et élancé ses oreilles pointus étaient caché par de long cheveu marron que je n'avait vu chez aucun elfe . Ses yeux était comme les miens, bleu avait une tunique blanche qui faisait ressorti ses cheveux ondulée .Je remarqua aussi que sont visage n'était pas comme celui des elfe , il était un peu plus rond. Quand j'allai lui poser la question comme quoi son visage est plus rond que les autres elfe nous arrivâmes donc je me tue . Elrond s'approcha de moi et m'annonça :

-Nous partons ce soir ,je t'ai préparé un cheval, j'espère que tu sais monter .

-Fin pas vraiment .

-Ce n'est pas grave , il ne te laisseras pas tomber, c'est un cheval elfique.

Il me tendit une lanière de cuir que je pris . Elle était relié à un grand cheval marron avec un des taches noire et blanche , on aurait qu'il était bizarre comparait au grand cheval blanc d'Elrond. On m'aida a montait sur le cheval .

-Comment s'appelle t il ?

-Il n'a pas de nom, tu peux lui donné celui que tu veux.

-D'accord.

Je chercha durant un bon moment puis je me résigna a cause de la fatigue .Nous avions une escorte de 5 soldats en armure dont je reconnu Haldir qui me sourit.

Elrond annonça le départ et je m'endormit rapidement avec le bruit irrégulier des sabots.


End file.
